Don't Complain, you're dead
by Videx
Summary: [Warning: Unusual sexual fetishes] If you thought death was an escape, then think again...


Don't Complain, you're dead

* * *

I have already warned you guys about sex with dead people or person, and I will do it again… 

This fic contains **unusual sexual fetishes…**

Leave now if you don' want to read stuff like that…

And then there is a little yaoi….

* * *

He looked in every direction, hoping that no one followed him, and carefully opened the wooden door that was stained with blood, like a warning for the servants and others who dared to come down here, not like they would do such a thing… 

Every time he opened the door, a gust of cold wind would hit him in the face, travel down his spine, making him arch his back and leave a little frost on his fingers that were now slightly blue and so were his lips. A nice relaxing feeling, it took him some time to get used to it, since that he would always get a little numb, and shake like leaf on an autumn day, but that still didn't stop him from doing it.

He gulped, took a deep breath and closed the door, leaving him all alone in the dark room that reminded him of winter, finding the switch he turned on the light the was in the room, it wasn't much, but at least it didn't leave the room in complete darkness, not that he wouldn't mind.

In the middle of the room there was a table, and a body on top of it, he knew who it was, since he had been coming there for quite some time.

He stood beside the table looking at the white sheet that was covering the corpse, and a small smile started to spread on his face when he slowly pulled the sheet down to reveal the persons face.

"Good evening Kimimaro chan" he said with a feminine voice, "how was your day?"

As always Kimimaro's emerald, now emotionless eyes, would look right trough him staring at the ceiling, and not answer.

"I see…" the snake sannin replied, and started to walk around the small table looking at Kimimaro with a little glint of lust in his eyes, he couldn't wait till he got his hands on the beautiful body, doing all the things he couldn't do when the boy was alive.

Even though there was no difference between the past and now.

He stopped walking and slowly he placed his pale hand on the dead boy's torso, letting it run over nipples, touching them lightly before the hand went down slowly reaching the abdomen, he hold his breath, so many things he could do and Kimimaro would never say no just lay still and let him do whatever his cold heart desired.

"You are probably at some better place now" Orochimaru whispered, "aren't you?" his voice was bitter, still his hand never left the body, "useless boy, you weren't supposed to die, not yet…."he shook his head and let his hand fall down to his side.

Again he started to walk around the corpse, "but you know…" he began, "you aren't the useless…" and smiled, "but don't worry, you won't stay dead for long… I still want you to scream out my name…" for a moment he stopped walking and bent down to the boy's ear and whispered "both in pleasure and pain…" and chuckled.

For a second he just looked at the boy that was covered with a white sheet, whose eyes now showed nothing, but emptiness, his skin paler than Orochimaru's, usually there would be a small smile on his face, now there was nothing.

A doll.

Simple as that, Kimimaro was now just a mere doll, which only did what his master said, but still he couldn't do anything. But then again, wasn't he a doll before the horrible accident?

"Poor thing…" Orochimaru said while caressing his cheek.

A silence followed, then a sigh and the snake sannin continued to walk around the dead body.

"You know…" he began, "I wish that Sasuke kun could be more like you… quiet, calm and loyal…" a snort was heard, "but that would never happen…" he sighed, "still its alright… well, sometimes its alright… and did you know that he has a very filthy mouth, so many words and horrible curses are coming out… I guess it because he's a teen and all the shit… but I have a better idea on what he could use that mouth for…" small chuckles escaped the snake sannin mouth as he walked over to some candles standing on a near by table.

He looked over his shoulder, "it doesn't hurt with a couple of candles here and there…" and with a quick snap with his fingers, hundreds and hundreds of candles lit the entire room, giving it a slight creepy look, and walked back to the switch, turning it off, there was no need for it now.

"See…" Orochimaru said spreading his arms out, "I changed the color of the candles, what do you think Kimimaro chan?" he asked walking towards the table, "doesn't red look so much better than royal blue?" of course the boy didn't reply.

"Now… before we start…" the snake sannin began and started to caress the corpse cheek, "do you want to hear why I changed it into red?"

There was a small pause, yellow snake like eyes met emerald, "alright then Kimimaro chan" the hand was quickly removed from the boy's cheek, "if you in such a hurry and don't want to hear my reasons, lets just get things over with…"

Orochimaru pulled away from table, and slowly untied the big purple bow, letting it drop to the floor, lifted the shirt and threw it somewhere in the room, he was about to pull down the pants, when there was a sound.

He listened for a moment, footsteps, walking back and forth, over and over again.

And then it stopped.

The snake sannin just shrugged it off, and decided that it was only his imagination, and finally got rid of his pants.

He turns his attention back to the boy on the table, green eyes showing no emotion, gray strands framing the face, pale white skin with not a single scratch or marks, except for the cursed seal in the middle of his chest, that is not even rising anymore, hands that are relaxed by his side, and then there was the lower region covered by the sheet, "beautiful…" Orochimaru whispered, and licked around his mouth, while rubbing his two hands together.

The white sheet was pulled away, exposing the whole body, even if the snake sannin had seen the naked flawless skin so many times before, it would always take his breath away, it reminded him of ice, cold, smooth, strong, but then again, breakable.

Slowly Orochimaru parted the legs, so there was room for him in between.

As the snake sannin leaned in, lips met lips, skin against skin, and his hands was on the boy's shoulders, nails digging into the pale and smooth skin, and drew them downwards, leaving red lines.

His tongue ran over the cold lips begging for entrance, when he remembered, that Kimimaro was dead, and couldn't do anything, so with force Orochimaru parted them, exploring the inside of the mouth, a small moan escaped his lips, and the kiss got hotter, as Orochimaru craved for more of the onesided kiss.

He felt himself get warm, the need of being inside the boy was starting to grow.

Kisses turned to nibbles, leaving small marks, nibbles turned to bites, tearing the skin apart, and blood slowly started to show itself, revealing the dark red color, Orochimaru always had loved.

And all the while, no sounds were heard from the boy.

"Scream…" the snake sannin whispered, Kimimaro's lips didn't even move.

"Cry…" he spoke quietly again no tears was shed.

"Beg…" he sounded desperate this time.

His hand was raised and slapped the corpse across the face, nothing happened, the head was just tilted a little.

Orochimaru sighed and took a deep breath, "someday you'll _scream_ my name… _cry_ for me to stop… and then _beg_ for more…"

He shook his head, placed himself at the entrance, "someday…" he muttered and thrusted into the dead body.

It started out slowly, because he wanted to enjoy the feeling of finally being inside, so he just rocked back and forth and the body followed his movements. As time went, he picked up more pace, thrusting in harder, going deeper and faster.

The room was silent, except for the small moans Orochimaru would let out, and the sound of body slamming against body.

It continued on for some time, some things should be enjoyed, and that, was what the snake sannin doing. Sweat was covering his body, hands on the boy's shoulders, keeping him in place so he wouldn't fall or something and with each thrust he felt himself nearing his climax.

Harder, deeper, faster... harder, deeper, faster... harder, deeper, faster... the words were repeating in his head, mixed with moans, pants and small cries, just like the way Kimimaro had sounded when he was alive and healthy.

Those were memories of the past, but they could be brought back.

And then he came, in a high pitched scream echoing throughout the whole room, he shuddered and dropped down beside the boy who hadn't made a sound through the whole act.

He turned his head to look at boy, the eyes were still empty, a hand was brought up to caress Kimimaro's cheek, "shush my dear…" Orochimaru whispered, and slowly kissed the corpse beside him.

Acting like nothing had happened, he stood up, dressed himself, when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you done Orochimaru sama?"

The snake sannin turned around, "yes, and would you please clean him up Kabuto kun…" and with that he walked past the medical nin who stood in the doorway, before adding, "and don't touch him…"

"Don't worry…" Kabuto replied, and started to wash the blood away, checking if there were any damages and other stuff that could displease his master, the next time he would come down here.

As the snake sannin walked down the hallway, he could hear footsteps behind him.

"Don't complain, you're dead…" he said out loud and ignored the ghost that was still following him, and the words he would hear it say…

_"Harder… deeper… faster…"_

That was still mixed with moan, pants and small cries like before.

* * *

First of all, I want to make it clear, that I don't like the idea of corpses being harassed, all right… 

I only wrote this, because Orochimaru seems to be that kind of guy who could do stuff like this… or not…

It could have been better, but unfortunately I was never good writing sex scenes or whatever you call it…

Oh well…

Until then…


End file.
